Aber am Ende
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Sirius entscheidet sich, am Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben, anstatt ins Zaubereiministerium zu gehen, um dort gegen Bellatrix zu kämpfen...


**Aber am Ende...**

Die Mauern des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zogen sich noch enger um ihn zusammen als bisher, das Gebäude fühlte sich leerer an, dunkler, kälter... Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die griffbereit neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand, das Feuer im Kamin der Küche prasselte nur noch leise und der gewölbeartige Raum sank immer tiefer in die Schatten.

Sirius Black war ein Feigling.

Natürlich, jemand anderem gegenüber hätte er diesen Satz niemals laut ausgesprochen, doch allein die Tatsache, dass er hier saß und sich betrank, während seine Freunde kämpften und vielleicht sogar starben, war Beweis genug dafür. Und Moony konnte zwar tausend gute Gründe anführen, warum er hierbleiben musste, aber dieser eine war es, der zählte...

„_Es ist besser", _hatte er gesagt. _„Wenn dich jemand im Ministerium erkennt, dann bist du schneller in Askaban, als du 'Harry' herausbringst, Tatze." Hastig zog sich Remus seinen Umhang über die Schultern, während schwere, aber trotzdem schnelle Fußschritte die Treppe hinaufhasteten. _

„_Harry ist dort, verstehst du denn nicht?" _

„_Deswegen sind wir unterwegs, Sirius. Aber was ist, wenn jemand verletzt wird?" Gereizt strich er sich das von grauen Strähnen durchzogene, braune Haar aus den Augen. „Wir brauchen einen Ort, an den wir unsere Leute zurückschicken können, falls jemand verletzt wird – und Kreacher kannst du auch nicht alleine lassen... Sirius..."_

_Das letzte Wort kam fast flehentlich heraus, und trotz seiner Wut hörte Sirius die Eindringlichkeit in den Worten des Freundes, die Angst um ihn, die darunter hervorschimmerte._

„_Wir schaffen das, glaub mir... bitte..." _

„_Geh." Mit abweisendem, starrem Blick ließ er sich in den Küchenstuhl zurücksinken, starrte den Fußboden an und blickte Remus nicht nach, sah nicht einmal auf, bis die schwere Tür des Hauses mit einem Krachen ins Schloss gefallen war. _

„_Ich bin ein Feigling..."_

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und schüttelte sich ein wenig, als das scharfe Getränk seine Kehle hinunterlief – er war nutzlos. Wirklich nutzlos. Unfähig, seinen Freunden im Kampf zu helfen, und nicht in der Lage, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die man ihm stattdessen zugedacht hatte, denn was konnte ein Betrunkener schon tun...

„Was macht denn der Herr hier? Sollte der Herr nicht im Ministerium sein? Kreacher hat gehört, wie sie sagten, dort wäre ein Kampf..." Nackte Füße tapsten über den Steinboden, der Hauself war von der letzten Stufe der Küchentreppe gesprungen und trat nun näher.

„Was machst du hier, Kreacher?"

„Kreacher sieht nach seinem Herrn, Kreacher muss sich um ihn kümmern..." Er verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine schweineähnliche Schnauze fast den Steinboden berührte, murmelnd. „Muss auf den hässlichen kleinen Blutsverräter Acht geben, nicht, dass er jemals in Gefahr wäre, so wie er hier herumsitzt... Feig ist er doch, ja, wagt sich nicht aus dem Haus..."

„KREACHER!" Die Flasche zerschellte auf dem Boden, noch bevor er bewusst registrierte, dass er sie geworfen hatte, und der Hauself sprang erschrocken zur Seite, obwohl die Flüssigkeit sich ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt über den Boden ausbreitete.

„Betrunken ist er und nutzlos, ja, macht dem vornehmen Haus der Blacks Schande..."

„VERSCHWINDE!" Ohne sein Zutun, doch vergeblich, suchten seine Hände nach etwas, mit dem er Kreacher treffen konnte, doch mit einem lauten Knall hatte dieser schon den Raum verlassen, nicht panisch, aber erschrocken.

Noch immer pulsierte der Zorn in ihm, glimmend wie die Kohlen im Kamin, fast zitterte er, doch die Wirkung des Alkohols hatte sich verflüchtigt, obwohl dessen durchdringender Geruch nun die gesamte Küche ausfüllte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er am ganzen Körper bebte, und er ließ sich entkräftet in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, die Zeit verging viel zu langsam, zu schleppend, und quälende Ungewissheit traf ihn, die zuvor vom Feuerwhiskey betäubt worden war – was war mit Remus? Mit Tonks? Und vor allem: Wie ging es Harry?

Warum waren die Kinder nur ins Ministerium gegangen, hatten etwas so Unverantwortliches getan, der Junge wusste doch, dass Dumbledore ihn dort nicht schützen konnte.

Erschöpft ließ Sirius seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schloss die Augen, dieses Jahr hatte ihn die Erfahrung gelehrt, dass Warten anstrengender und nervenaufreibender sein konnte, als mitten im Geschehen zu stecken, in der Gefahr zu sein, selbst töten zu müssen oder getötet zu werden. Dort pulsierte Adrenalin durch die Adern, machte die Furcht irreal, die Konzentration verdrängte jeden flüchtigen, nutzlosen Gedanken – hier jedoch, hier sah es anders aus... hier war nichts als die Dunkelheit der Küche, der Geruch des Feuerwhiskeys und seine Angst um jene, die er liebte und die nun in einem Gefecht standen, das eigentlich seines war.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich, taumelte für einen Moment, dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und trottete zu den Scherben hinüber, vorsichtig sammelte er sie auf, eine nach der anderen häufte er sie auf seine Hand. Einem Teil seines Gehirns war klar, dass dies nicht die beste Möglichkeit war, aufzuräumen, aber ein anderer behauptete ebenso eindringlich das Gegenteil, und so machte er weiter, unbeirrbar, bis er alle Glassplitter aufgehoben und in den Papierkorb geworfen hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den roten Blutfaden, der über seine Handfläche lief und sich in einem kleinen, rötlichen Rinnsal in seiner Lebenslinie sammelte, dann weiterfloss, zu seiner Schicksalslinie... er schüttelte alles ab, in feinen Tropfen spritze die Flüssigkeit auf den Steinboden, und er fluchte leise, saugte an der Wunde und griff mit der freien Hand nach einem der schmutzigen Lumpen Kreachers. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, nicht umzufallen, wischte er über den Boden, der Stofffetzen troff bald vor Whiskey, und Sirius spürte, wie auch der Saum seines Umhangs sich langsam vollsaugte.

Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam, selbst, wenn man beschäftigt war... denn auch das Putzen konnte ihn nicht vollständig ablenken, das merkte er, doch als er den Boden notdürftig gesäubert hatte, spürte er wieder die volle Wucht der Sorge und der Angst.

Resigniert ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken, aber gerade als er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er doch genauso gut versuchen konnte zu schlafen, weil er ohnehin nichts tun konnte, hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen aus der Halle.

Er sprang auf, viel zu hastig, denn er verhedderte sich im Saum seines Umhangs und stürzte fast, doch der Enthusiasmus erlaubte es ihm, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und die Treppe hinaufzuhetzen. Das Erste, was er sah, war die hochgewachsene Gestalt Dumbledores, die mit ihrem weißen Haar und Bart die Eingangshalle dominierte, daneben Remus, der gehetzt und erschöpft aussah, doch dort, an der Tür... „HARRY!"

Für einen Augenblick vergaß er alles, nur noch der schmale, erschöpfte Junge dort zählte, und bevor er sich darüber klar wurde, was er tat, hatte er ihn in die Arme geschlossen und drückte ihn fest genug, um ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. „Harry..."

Er packte ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn eine Armlänge von sich, betrachtete ihn ernst, sah die Spuren, die der Kampf hinterlassen hatte, und trotzdem – er konnte jetzt einfach nicht nichts sagen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Die Worte schienen sich auf dem Weg von seinem Kopf zu seinem Mund verändert zu haben, denn eigentlich hatte er ihn doch rügen wollen für seine Unverantwortlichkeit.

„Gut..."

Sirius lächelte, ein echtes, freundliches Lächeln, das aus Erleichterung geboren war, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gehen wir hinunter in die Küche?" Den letzten Satz hatte er an alle Anwesenden gerichtet, die Ordensmitglieder und auch Dumbledore, bevor ihm eingefallen war, dass es dort unten höchstwahrscheinlich stark nach Feuerwhiskey roch. Doch nun konnte er die Einladung nicht mehr rückgängig machen, und er bemühte sich, mit möglichst unbewegtem Gesicht nach unten zu steigen, Harry noch immer an seiner Seite.

„Was ist passiert?"

Der Junge erzählte in kurzen, knappen Worten, die von seiner Erschöpfung zeugten, was im Ministerium passiert war, von der Halle mit den Prophezeiungen, vom Kampf gegen die Todesser und der letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort.

Sirius spürte, wie die Angst in ihm emporkroch, die Angst, noch jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm nahe stand, genauso wie er James und Lily verloren hatte... der Alkohol tat sein Übriges.

„Und... WAS, bei Merlin, hattest du dort zu suchen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch nicht besonders stark, offenbar hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass Sirius diese Frage stellen würde, und blickte zu seinem Paten hoch; aus dem Augenwinkel nahm dieser wahr, dass die Ordensmitglieder, die nun die Küche erreichten, auf einen Wink von Dumbledore hin taktvoll den Rückzug antraten.

„Ich..." Er schluckte und sah Sirius an, und in diesem erwachte der Impuls, sein Patenkind in den Arm zu nehmen, so gequält sah er drein – doch damit wäre niemandem geholfen, das wusste er. „Ich dachte... ich dachte, du wärst dort... in Gefahr... und ich wollte dir helfen..."

„Was?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig, unnatürlich ruhig, wenn man bedachte, was er gerade erfahren hatte; Harry schien die Gefahr zu spüren, denn er trat einen halben Schritt nach hinten. „Du hast WAS getan? Ich hätte NIE gedacht, dass du etwas so Unverantwortliches tust, nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer..."

Für einen Augenblick hielt Sirius inne, rang um Worte und Fassung, betrachtete den Jungen und sah in seine grünen Augen, doch der Funke, der dort glomm, irritierte ihn... Was war...?

„UNVERANTWORTLICH?" Sirius wusste nicht, woher sein Patenkind die Kraft nahm, nach einem anstrengenden Kampf zu brüllen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es sie hatte. „Du WAGST es, MICH unverantwortlich zu nennen? Während DU... du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich hier zu BETRINKEN, wo doch die anderen im Ministerium waren und GEKÄMPFT haben! Die ganze Küche riecht schlimmer als der EBERKOPF, und du DENKST dir nicht einmal etwas dabei!"

Sirius taumelte zurück, getroffen von der Verachtung und Bitterkeit hinter diesen Worten, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern, während er so mit den Ängsten konfrontiert wurde, die die ganze Zeit in seiner Seele schlummerten.

Er war _nutzlos_, ein _Feigling_, niemand, dessen Gegenwart auch nur Kreacher verdient hätte...

„Ich VERSTEHE nicht, wie meine ELTERN sich mit dir ANFREUNDEN konnten..."

Kopflos stolperte er nach hinten, die Treppe hoch, stürzte fast über die Stufen, in die Halle, zur Tür, nach draußen auf den Platz, der von den schwachen Straßenlaternen nur ungenügend erhellt wurde.

Fort, fort von diesem Haus, das ihn so sehr an sein Versagen erinnerte, an seine eigene Bedeutungslosigkeit... keinen Moment dachte er an seine Tarnung oder daran, dass er ein gesuchter Mörder war, sondern er trat einfach benommen die Stufen hinunter, nach vorne zur Straße und wandte sich nach links, wo neben einem Hauseingang große, graue Mülltonnen überquollen.

„Es ist hier, Herrinnen, Kreacher versichert Euch, es ist hier... Nummer zwölf, Ihr wisst doch..." Die Stimme drang durch die Nacht, hoch, fast quiekend vor Angst, und Sirius fühlte mehr als alles andere, dass er sie kannte... „Kreacher." Als bloßes, tiefes Knurren drang der Name über seine Lippen, und er blickte sich um, entdeckte erst jetzt die beiden Gestalten in Umhängen auf dem schäbigen kleinen Grasfleck mitten auf dem Platz, die verächtlich auf den Hauself herabblickten.

Kalte Wut drang durch die Verzweiflung in seinem Innersten, dort war etwas, ein Punkt, in dem er Recht gehabt hatte: seine Verachtung für Kreacher – und eine Gelegenheit, zu beweisen, dass er nicht der nutzlose Idiot war, als der er sich am Abend zuvor erwiesen hatte.

Lautlos kauerte er sich in die Schatten neben der Treppe und spähte nach draußen, bemüht, kein einziges Wort zu verpassen.

„Natürlich ist das Hauptquartier hier, aber wie ist es geschützt, sag es mir!" Bellatrix' Stimme klang wütend und gleichzeitig erschöpft, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, mit ihrem Zauberstab drohend auf den Hauself zu deuten, der sichtlich zusammensackte.

„Kreacher weiß es nicht, Herrin, Kreacher weiß es nicht... sie haben es nie vor Kreacher erwähnt..."

„Finde es heraus! Ich MUSS es wissen, der Dunkle Lord ist wütend auf mich, sehr wütend..."

„Ruhig, Bella, ruhig... ich will es doch auch wissen, Lucius ist in Gefahr, er ist in Askaban... aber mit Gewalt kommen wir nicht weiter, wir müssen _nett_ sein... er hätte uns das ganze Jahr über nichts verraten, wenn wir ihn genauso behandelt hätten wie der Abschaum dort drinnen..."

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sirius den Impuls bezähmen, nach vorne zu stürzen und Kreacher mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, dieser kleine Verräter, dieser...

„Zissy! Da war etwas!"

Sirius erstarrte, wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, wusste nicht, ob er sich bewegt hatte oder nicht, er war zornig... und Bellatrix kam auf ihn zu, langsam, den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Ich habe nichts gehört, lass uns weiter..."

„Nein. Ich bin mir _sicher_, dass da..."

Eine Ratte, aufgescheucht von den lauten Stimmen, kroch aus ihrem Versteck in den Müllsäcken hervor, und Narcissa atmete erleichtert auf. „Siehst du? Da ist nichts..."

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe."

„Muss ich dir das wirklich beweisen? Lumos!" Der Strahl des Zauberstabs durchbrach die Dunkelheit, traf genau die Schatten neben der Treppe, und Sirius kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen, versuchte noch, sich zu erheben...

Bellatrix' Todesfluch traf ihn, bevor er die Bewegung vollendet hatte, und mit einem Namen auf den Lippen sank er regungslos auf das Pflaster des Platzes. „Harry..."

**... macht es doch keinen Unterschied.**


End file.
